Snare tension devices for tensioning and releasing a snare wire are already known from the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 7,220,905 B2 discloses a snare tension device for tensioning and releasing the snare wire at a resonance skin of a snare. Specifically the tensioning and releasing of the snare wire is carried out by means of a lever which is rotatable around a fulcrum. The lever comprises a projection in a section spaced apart from the fulcrum, which projection is guided in a groove of a pushing element, in an range distant to the fulcrum. The projection is arranged with respect to the fulcrum of the lever so that the rotation movement of the lever is transferred to a translatoric movement of the pushing element within a guiding range when the lever is rotated.
A fixing device for fixing the snare wire is provided at one end of the pushing element. The translatoric movement of the pushing element is transferred to the snare wire by means of said fixing device which causes a tensioning or releasing of the snare wire. In addition, the snare tension housing comprises a locking device preventing an automatic releasing of the snare wire from a tensioned position.
The known snare tension device comprises several disadvantages by providing the groove in the pushing element in which groove the projection of the lever is guided. There is a disadvantage that dirt can accumulate within the groove so that a movement of the projection or rather the lever is hindered within the groove. Additionally, when the snare tension device is damaged, there is a disadvantage that components of the snare tension device can project into the groove and, thus, can totally block a movement of the projection or rather the lever. Likewise, a slight tilting of the pushing element from the direction parallel to the guide range can result in jamming the movement of the pushing element towards the guide direction.